Sinful Interrogation
by 99rain99
Summary: Teito Klein has finally been captured by the Black Hawks and returned to the Imperial Army as a prisoner of a certain man. This time Ayanami wants to interrogate Teito by himself but next the boy notices that the rules are quite different. YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, sligth violence (BoyXboy) So if you're not a yaoi-lover, LEAVE THIS PAGE! **

**Others, enjoyy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sinful Interrogation<strong>

An iron door opened heavily, and made much noise that woke the prisoner up. The prisoner, who had been lying in the corner, covered his face with his small hands since he was blinded by the light. Before the boy could adjust the bright light, two men grabbed his arms without saying a word. The boy let out a small whine, and tried to struggle away.

''Let _GO_!'' He screamed, and suddenly kicked one of the man's stomach and pushed him in top of the other man and they both fell down.

''HEY, STOP!'' They screamed after him, but the boy moved up quickly, and ran to the open door, trying to escape, but a strong pair of hands stopped him just in time.

''Waah! Let go of me!'' The small prisoner squeaked desperately, and tried to kick the man who held him. The tall man smirked and licked his lips.

''No, no...Today I will question you personally, and get the things I want out of you even if it meant... breaking you into small pieces...'' He whispered into the boy's sensitive ear which made the prisoner tremble in disgust. Ayanami laughed and pushed the boy to the other soldiers who restrained the struggling prisoner with ease.

''Put the _promise collar _on him...and make sure he doesn't escape or I shall punish you myself.'' Ayanami muttered codly to his men, and started to walk towards the interroggating room.

''Oh, you're so protective about him, Aya-tan.'' His liutenant Huuga laughed beside him and got a dangerous glare from his superior. Ayanami glanced at the struggling boy, let out a small chuckle and turned his back at the boy.

The young prisoner screamed after him which made him really happy. He loved struggling, the desperation and pain. He would enjoy torturing the boy who had made so much trouble for him.

Teito Klein had been captured several days ago, and had been already interrogated by his men but the boy hadn't uttered a word. The boy seemed to be hopelessly clueless about his helpless situation and hadn't said a word about Pandora's Box...

Ayanami knew that the boy was strong-willed and stubborn yet the boy held a massive emotion of hatred towards him for killing his friend, but Ayanami wasn't truly interested only in breaking the ex-sklave: He was completely interested in the boy himself. He had made sure that his men didn't touch him _that _way while interrogating him, and he himself had chosen the guards for the boy.

He was really protective and didn't want anyone to even look Teito that way. It made him so pissed when he had noticed how the other soldiers had been talking about the boy, it made him want to kill somebody. Someone could call it a strong addiction, some attachement, but Ayanami himself didn't know yet what he really felt; he only knew that he enjoyed being with the boy. Ayanami soon found himself in front of the door, and he leaned to the wall to wait for his lovely prey to arrive.

''Let me go, let me go!'' The Chief in Staff heard the boy before he even saw him.

Two of his men held the boy from his wrists, and the third pushed the boy forward from behind, and Huuga followed behind, whistling something and smiling. Teito tried to get away but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop walking because of the collar, and the men who kept dragging him along. Ayanami was pleased by the trouble the younger one made his men go through since he wanted his men to see what kind of person _his _prisoner was, and that the boy belonged _only _to him.

''Still so stubborn, aren't you, Teito Klein?'' The man asked evilly and lifted Teito's chin to see straight into his burning eyes. Ayanami couldn't help but notice the beauty of Teito's emerald green eyes. Tieto bit his lips in anger but kept silent.

''Sir, should we also come...?'' Huuga asked while his men opened the doors and pushed the complaining youth inside the room. Ayanami's smirk disappeared and he shook his head.

''No... I shall interrogate him by myself. Don't dare to interrupt me.'' He said and dismissed his men yet he knew that Huuga would always wait for him right behind the doors, and it made him sigh; he would have prefered a bit more privacy, but it would've looked a bit too suspecting if he demanded his bodyguard to leave.. He stepped into the dark room, and closed the doors behind him.

Next he turned around and sought through the big room. His prisoner had ran to the farthest corner behind the big white table and stood there breathless, and terrified. The poor boy looked exactly like a rat in a trap and it made him chuckle. He could see his fear behind his green eyed and that was enough to make him excited.

''So...'' He started and moved closer making Teito jump metres high. ''Let's _start_...'' Ayanami felt like laughing, but before approaching the boy, he eyed the situation. He knew Teito was a skilled fighter and he didn't want to have any unnecessary bruises, but only using the _promise collar _wouldn't be any fun at all, so he decided to use force. He used his speed and appeared behind the boy, who didn't have time to react.

_''Heh...''_

Quickly yet strongly, he pushed Teito down on the floor.

''Wh-what are you doing-AHH!''

The younger one couldn't help but to scream loud as a large hand rubbed his aching crotch which was already hardening. The man smiled evilly and licked his lips.

''I am interrogating you, Teito Klein, and you should prepare yourself. I am not either merciful or patient person…so if you don't tell me everything you know about that damn box... I promise you won't be _walking_ for a while.'' Ayanami had _that_ tone in his voice and only that was enough to make poor Teito even more aroused.

Ayanami waited couple of minutes, but since the boy kept glaring at him murderously, the man decided to continue with a smirk playing on his lips.

''Then... I _will _continue until you're ready to talk!'' The man said and started to work Teito's already heated up body with his hands.

''But still… hnnhh… using such methods…''

The man continued to rub on his crotch, focusing his piercing glare on younger male's face.

''Ah… ah, sho-shouldn't you be questioning things and not harassing the suspects?'' Teito whined and tried to push the man away, but he was weak because of the _promise collar_ the cunning Captain had put on him.

Ayanami smirked yet again at the dull joke, and moved so that his knee was holding the boy down while he moved his hands to touch his face.

The older male forced Teito's face up to face him fully. Suddenly the man removed his white prisoner shirt, leaving the poor boy naked from the chest. Ayanami took his sweet time to study Teito's blushed face. The boy was obviously terrified, and his eyes were wide open by shock, but Ayanami could see the huge desire behind the mask.

Teito couldn't hide it: he wanted to be molested. He wanted Ayanami to whisper dirty things to his ear while toying with his body. He wanted to feel helpless and yet be pleasured by the man he used to hate so look the man gave him made him go crazy! He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

He gathered all his remaining strenght, and brutally pushed himself free from the man's iron grip, and moved to _kiss_ him. Ayanami's eyes opened slightly in shock, but he didn't let it bother his handsome face too long. He allowed his prisoner to kiss him; he even opened his mouth to let the other one have more room to explore him.

When they parted, they both were out of breath and even Ayanami's playful smirk had disappeared. His eyes were dark by desire, and his hands were trembling while he held the small boy in his arms.

''Teito Klein…'' The man started but he was stopped by small lips that yet again attacked his own. Ayanami was a bit off guard so Teito used this rare opportunity and pushed the larger man under him. Quicky the boy tore the army's heavy jacket off and opened the white shirt to reveal the muscular chest inside of it.

Teito smirked, and rubbed his torso on the man's heated up body which made Ayanami startle when something hard rubbed on his growing arousal. The man held his moan while he studied his prisoner's smirking face.

''Please just simply call me 'Teito' for tonight, _Chief_.'' The boy whispered seductively to Ayanami's ear before he nibbled on it a bit.

Ayanami was a bit taken off guard by Teito's charming act, but soon he regained his sanity and within a blink of an eye, he regained the control of this exciting situation. He rolled the boy over so that Teito was yet again under him, but this time he didn't grab Teito's wrist but he let the boy touch his bare chest and play with the curls of his hair.

''Mmhh…Lower.'' Teito moaned when Ayanami played with his nipples with his hot tongue. Ayanami smirked and started to suck on the heated flesh.

Teito felt small vibrations running down and hitting his spine, but since he had such a small nipples, that wasn't enough to make him moan. He only laughed at the older male, who started to get annoyed. This time the older male bit on the hardening nipples, and that was the magic trick:

Suddenly Teito stopped laughing and he forced his mouth shut to stop his moan which he didn't quite success. Ayanami smirked pleased by the reaction and started to bite and suck Teito's left nipple while his hand played with the other one, pinching and massaging it.

''Unhh… It... It feels good.'' Teito finally moaned and gave in the lovely sensation he was getting. Soon, Ayanami got bored by playing with his chest only and this time he moved lower until his hands reached Teito's abdomen.

The younger male was holding his breath when he waited for the pleasure. But Ayanami moved too slowly! So teasingly, the man slightly touched the fabric which was already stretched upwards. Ayanami smirked at the poor sklave, and massaged his inner thighs.

''What do you want me to do, sklave? Do you want me to jerk you off? Beg me, then I just might do it…'' The man said voice ringing husky and low. He touched the zipper, and so darn slowly, he started to unzip them. The bulge in his own pants was painfully gorwing all the time, but he ignored it yet seeing it was enough to drive Teito mad by need.

''Ngh… P-please…'' Teito groaned desperately and shut his eyes.

''Please… what?'' The man asked and pulled the tight jeans off of the boy, throwing them away somewhere.

Ayanami eyed Teito's erected manhood which stood proudly inside the black boxers. He smirked. Indeed, this boy was really delicious. He had two dark green, big eyes which made him look adorable. His face was as beautiful as a girl's yet he was not feminine, but stubborn and strong. He had a well-toned, a bit tanned, small body which served him really well.

These were the facts that Ayanami had noticed from the first time they had met, and since this was a great opportunity to have his way with the beautiful ex-sklave, he was going to enjoy it slow. Now the boy had shut his eyes, and he was pressing on his shoulder a bit too much.

''What is wrong? Does it feel good to hold back?'' The man asked and suddenly moved his hand to stroke the erected cock through the sweaty fabric.

''AHH! N-no!'' Teito whined and suddenly grabbed Ayanami's hand. Teito forced Ayanami's face up to look at him straight. ''Please… please fuck me already!'' Anyanami's eyes widened a bit by surprise, but he hid it quite well by grabbing Teito's hands and kissing him roughly.

''My, my... I didn't know you could be this greedy...'' The man whispered into the younger one's ear and lifted his small body up, and pulled him into his lap. Quickly, he undressed the smaller male completely and threw his own opened white shirt beside his army jacket.

''Nghh...F-faster.'' Teito ordered when the man started to stroke his small dick, having his legs spread wide.

Ayanami loved the moans and gasps his prisoner made, and it only excited the man more. He took two fingers and stuck them inside Teito's mouth, who without ordering started to suck on them.

''Good Boy... Suck hard on them, and make them nicely wet...'' The man whispered into boy's ear and nibbled on it, and licked his earlobe. Teito moaned while sucking the delicious fingers inside his mouth, but somehow his tongue refused to work right when he had Ayanami's large hand stroking him.

''H-hurry...'' The boy only muttered when Ayanami lowered his wet fingers and teased the flesh around Teito's tight entrance. When he pushed his middle finger in, the younger male sighed. Teito's body tensed up, but not because of the pain which Ayanami noticed right away.

''Hmm? You're not crying yet nor bleeding... is it that you've done this before?''

Teito's green eyes shot open and his mouth flung open, ready to shout but no words came out; the boy blushed deep crimson. Sure this wasn't the first time Teito was having sex with a man... He used to do these kind of things with Mikage, and he also had done it several times with Frau, but now he didn't want to think about them...

For a second Ayanami stopped because of a slight shock.

''Oh, so _you have _done this before'' Ayanami laughed and added the second finger, making Teito cry out loudly. Without any warning, Ayanami pulled his fingers out, and opened his trousers to push his huge, already erected manhood on Teito's entrance.

''_Heh... _But I bet they didn't _stretch_ you enough... Allow me to show you how it's done right...'' The man whispered huskily before pushing the head in.

''N-no! Don't put it in! AHHH!'' The boy screamed in pure pain as the older male pushed himself inside the hot cavern, right to the hilt.

Ayanami himself muted his own moan as Teito's heated up walls squeezed his dick. The boy was _tight, _but he prefered more the delicious heat and the wetness which made it easier to move. He didn't care that this wasn't the first time the boy was doing this since he had already killed the other brat... He would surely kill that darn bishop too for touching Teito like this.

He shut his eyes tightly close and enjoyed the feeling of having Teito around him.

_He... belongs to me now! _

''Heh... it sure had been held before. Do you like it?'' He whispered huskily, and nuzzled Teito's sweaty neck.

He noticed that Teito was shivering, and his erection seemed very painful for him. He held the boy from his thighs, his back resting on his chest. Ayanami couldn't see his expression, so he turned to boy around with one quick movement.

''W-what are you doing!'' The boy whined and tried to hide his face with his hands, but Ayanami snatched them away.

If Ayanami had ever gasped at something very rarely beautiful, it wasn't nothing compared to this: Teito was simply just _beautiful. _His was was all red from the pleasure, and his eyes were half close. His brown hair was messy, and even if the boy sweated, it shone beutifully on his fine skin. Boy's lips were parted, and his rapid breathing smelt of desire. Ayanami eyed the boy for a while, and felt his pulse quickening until the boy started sulking.

''...What are you staring at?'' Teito asked, really annoyed.

He was a bit happy because Ayanami had completely lost himself in staring at him, but now his painfully throbbing erection desperately screamed for help. Teito sighed and intertwined his hands around Ayanami's neck, who startled as he had woken up from a dream.

''Please continue, _Aya-tan...'' _Ayanami was shocked to hear that nickname from Teito and when the boy rubbed his abdomen on him, and bit his ear, the desire wiped the shock away.

With a speed, Ayanami pushed Teito down on the table beside them, and smirked at the shocked boy. The men spread the squeaking boy's legs wide, and buried himseld as deep as he could, earning such a wonderful moans from the boy.

''Hnhh...You're such a good boy today...'' Ayanami said and started moving.

Teito felt like shattering into pieces because of the pain he was going through... but more he melted by the unbelieveable heat the man he hated gave him. Yes, Teito had desired the man for so long... Imagined this to happen, so now he didn't care; he just wanted more. Ayanami was surprised when Teito's moans became more tender and the boy started to push his hips down with the same rhythm as he fucked the boy. Ayanami laughed and kissed the sweating boy. He was way too cute to handle.

''AH! More...Give me more!'' The boy merely screamed as the man turned him around so he was now on his tummy. Teito grit his teeth when the pain was already vanished and only utter pleasure remained.

His mouth was open and he panted like a dog while the man behind him kept pressing his hot cock against his prostate. Ayanami smirked behind the boy and buried his face into the slim neck and inhaled the nice scent of the boy.

''Oh... You're already so wet here... Do you want me to release you?'' The man whispered into Teito's ear and teasingly played with boy's small but erected dick. Teito couldn't answer, he was too busy with moaning.

''Beg me.'' The cunning man whispered and stopped moving even if it was hard for him too. The boy felt so nice around his cock he himself felt like coming, but he wanted to hear the boy beg him before he finished.

Teito couldn't believe his ears yet his trembling body which had started to complain in the lack of pleasure when the man suddenly stopped and pulled half out. ''No... No way!'' He spat out and shut his eyes. The boy had his pride and he knew the man couldn't resist now when they had already came this far.

The boy remained silent, half shocked, half stubborn, but when the man sighed and started to pull completely out he couldn't hold it in anymore.

''NO! DON'T STOP...!''

Ayanami was shocked yet he stopped and looked at the trembling boy who had clung to him, looking straight into his eyes, begging with them. The boy had never shown this kind of side in himself, yet the man was more shocked by his enthusiasm. Did the boy really _want _this that much? To be held by him...it made him quite happy, and he grinned at the poor boy.

Teito realized what he had done and let his gaze fall down.

''Just don't stop... _please.'' _

And with those words, Ayanami took a hold of Teito's slim hips and pushed himself brutally in with one movement which made the boy arch his back and scream loudly. Ayanami felt himself being droven on the edge! Maybe the boy hadn't meant it, but he had looked too _arousing._

Hnnhhh... Call me, _Teito. _Call my name...'' He muttered and held the boy like he was afraid to let go. The younger male blushed deeply by being called by his name, but he didn't stop clinging onto those muscular shoulders.

_''Ayanami_...Ayanami! It... I-it feels too good!''

Ayanami bit his teeth till he felt like coming, yet he kept thrusting more rapidly and stronger into the boy's wet hole. ''I'm... going to come...aah... Inside you...'' The man said breathlessly and started to stroke Teito's dick which was already flowing with his pre-cum.

''N...Nghh! A...AYANAMI!'' The boy screamed when he came. The chief of staff felt the tight walls squeezing his dick and with couple of rough thrusts he came inside the boy, filling his ass with white seed.

The both of them were all breahless and when the larger male pulled out, he earned a sweet groan from the younger one, who was nearly falling asleep. Ayanami fixed his clothing and took couple of steps away from the sleepy boy, who was still laying on the table. Teito opened his eyes and sent a very disturbing gaze at the man.

''This won't change anything.'' The boy spat out and stuck his tongue out and looked kind of hilarious. This time the man laughed genuinely. He turned and threw his jacket to the boy to cover his naked body.

''...Our interrogation isn't over, Teito Klein! I haven't got my answers yet so...'' The man said and walked to the doors and opened them. He turned around and threw a teasing yet evil grin at the surprised boy.

_''Better be ready for the next time...''_

_**-END-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: Oh, I just LOVE this pairing! Aya-tan is so cruel..But anyway, what did you think about it? I'm sorry for the mistakes(I tried to check them properly!) but I guess it's just fine...THANKS FOR READING!<strong>


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE SEQUEL

Authors note!

Hey my dear readers! i just finished my other fic and remembered that I had promised to write a sequel for the Sinful Interrogation and I have already started!

I promise you threesome and lots of yummy stuff! ^^ Anyway, I'd like to hear your requests and opinions about it and please ask me if anything's bothering your mind! The story will be published later on but it won't take too long so be patient!

-Rain-


	3. THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

**Author's note!**

**IT'S OUT! The fic is called Red Black and Velvet and it's a threesome as I promised and with lots of yummy stuff^^… Please check it out if you liked this fic **


End file.
